1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to image display devices, and more particularly to a device and method for driving an image display device in which additional transmission of control signals is made available without increasing signal transmission lines in an Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) interface circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, in order to produce a more satisfactory image, the image display device is developed to produce an image of high frequency and high resolution.
Accordingly, image data or control signals are also transmitted by using the LVDS interface in which the image data or the control signals are converted into LVDS signals before transmission. In detail, in the LVDS interface, a Transistor-Transistor Logic (TTL) signal is converted into the LVDS signal before supply of the TTL signal, and the LVDS signal is converted into the TTL signal again before timing formatting. The image data or control signals formatted thus can be supplied to a separate control integrated circuit or a drive integrated circuit.
The image data which is supplied to the image display panel to display the image can be an 8 bit data on each of three colors, i.e., red R, green G, and blue B colors. In this case, the three color image data each having 8 bits are transmitted in response to control signals of a horizontal synchronizing signal (Hsync), a vertical synchronizing signal (Vsync), a data enable signal (DE), and a clock signal (CLK) through at least four lines of TTL signal lines and buffers.
Recently, various user convenience matters are applied to the image display device according to demands from users. In order to apply the various user convenience matters, more control singles are required to be supplied to the image display device. For example, in order to allow the user to convert a display frame ratio of the image in a variety of ratios, since it is required to convert a variety of control signals matched to the variety of ratios into the LVDS signals and supply of the same, numbers of the TTL signal transmission lines and respective buffers are increased.
However, if the TTL signal transmission lines and respective buffers are increased according to the user's demands, the LVDS interface circuit becomes complicated and requires a cost increase for applying this. Accordingly, it is a recent situation in which methods are required for transmitting more control signals without increase of the TTL signal transmission lines.